Blood and ChocolateInuyasha style
by aRe YoU aFrAiD oF tHe DaRk.i'm not
Summary: Kagome, Hitomi and Rin are the remaining members of an ancient race of werewolves.Inuyasha and gang are the new pack in town.What will happen when these packs meet? COMPLETED
1. The Other Pack

Hey Peeps! This is my new story inspired by the real book "Blood and Chocolate" by Annette Curtis Klause. She is so good at writing supernatural stuff. Well......... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Other Pack

She welcomed the change on. She loved the new feelingof the night in her free form. She was also glad that she didn't have to run alone. She hadtwo other pack friends with her, and they were what kept her alive. She would go mad if she were the only one of her pack that was alive.

The scene of their dead pack mates came flooding back to her mind. The bodies of her pack poisoned and mutilated by silver. The dizzying stench of blood everywhere. Those were the old days, these were modern times now. Most of the ancient pack, her pack, was obliterated of the chance to hunt under the protection of the Moon Goddess, and her mate, the Night.

"You ready?," questioned of voice behind her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I miss them," piped the voice of a young "child", or better put "pup."

"We miss them too, Rin," said the older sibling, standing next to her, gazing up to the night sky.

"Rin, let's forget about the old times for now okay? Let's go run with their spirits. I can sense they're waiting for us, and they're getting restless."

"Okay, Kagome-onii-chan," answered the pup, Rin.

"Hitomi, you ready?," asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Wouldn't want to keep the pack waiting, nowwould we?," answered Hitomi.

Thetwo older siblings waited for the younger pup, Rin, to start changing.

Rin started changing. First, her hands formed into sharp claws that, on closer look, could shred a full grown bull in seconds. The creak of her changing bones and joints could only be heard by the sharpest ears, which were only Kagome and Hitomi. Like her older "sisters," Rin loved the change, too; the thrill of changing into a free and beautiful creature of the night. Her ears grew to points and her hearing grew more acute. Her fangs became sharper and could pierce the toughest flesh. A coat of soft fur started to grow on her skin. Now, she looked like what humans would call a "werewolf."

Rin only made it half way through the change. At such a young age changing completely was difficult without the pack to help. But she knew that Hitomi and Kagome would always be there to help her through the rest. And, on cue, there they were, to help mold her body using their own magic. Their warm and soft touch helped her body to relax, and for the new magic, that was running through her blood, urge the change on quicker. Before Rin knew it, she had paws and was on all fours. Her body was covered in black fur. She was now in her other form, her freer form. The form of her pack. The form of a wolf.

Kagome began her transformation. Her hands formed into claws, her ears turned into points, and her hearing increased one hundred fold from a human's hearing, but only ten fold from her trapped form's hearing. Her joints and bones creaked at the change and the pang of pain shot through her as her spine began to arch, but it quickly passed. She wasat three-fourths of the transformation, caught between werewolf and wolf.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut and willed the rest of her change to hurry, and hurry it did. Kagome was now on all fours and had a silky coat of black furwith sea blue eyes. Her coat only _seemed_ black, though. Only the eyes of a fellow pack member could see the specks of blue in her fur. Kagome's sense of smell increased and her eye sight became sharper. They weren't the only pack of wolves in the world, but they only hadone thing in common with the others, which was that they all followed the old ways.

Their pack was much more different, though. Their pack came from the bloodlines of the first werewolves, or "metamorphs." They were the only pack that could remember how to change completely into a wolf. Their senses were sharper than that of an average werewolf. And they could see the spirits of their former pack, and run freely with them. That's what they enjoyed most about their nightly runs.

It was Hitomi's turn to change, but she just stared up at the night sky, a sad expression on her face. Rin walked up to Hitomi andnudged Hitomi's leg,begging her to transform already. Hitomi looked down at both of her sisters. _If only the pack could see how much they've grown._ thought Hitomi. The pack may have been there in spirit, but not in solid form. They could not see, or hear. All they could do was sense. Sense their presence and the flow of magic that keeps all of the different packs and tribes together.

Hitomi slowly transformed and became the form she most enjoyed, because in this form there were no troubles. Her fur color was white, which was the color of the ancient race of wolves. This symbolized that she was apart of the true blood line of the Moon Goddess, that her blood was directly from the Moon Goddess herself, and wasn't tainted by that of other werewovles or wolfs. Her sisters' furs also were that of the ancient race of wolves. Their coats both symbolized that they were apart of the true blood line of the Moon Goddess's mate, the Night God.

Rin spotted the spirit of their pack first and chased after her pup friends. Kagome and Hitomi trotted over dignantly. Hitomi needed to walk the most graceful. She was the first pack leader that was a female. She had fought in the ancient ways and had won. Kagome would be next in line if Hitomi ever died. The spirits of the pack parted to let Hitomi walk the path, Kagome closely followed. She walked just as graceful as Hitomi, head held high.

Hitomi had made it to the front of the pack. She howled the song of the hunt and the rest of the pack joined in. The song quickly died down and all became silent. Then at neck breaking speed, for a human, Hitomi, followed closely by Kagome, took off with the pack not to far behind. Rin slowly made it to the front; to Kagome. Rin had picked up the scent of a rabbit and quickly nudged Kagome in the direction. Kagome sped up to get next to Hitomi. Kagome nudged Hitomi in the direction of the meal, since there was no way to communicate. Hitomi quickly obliged to the meal and took off in that direction.

As they neared their prey, they slowed down to a prowler's trot. They'd be damned if they were going to lose this meal. They neared a bush to spy on their prey. They liked what they saw. It was juicy and had a lot of flesh to go around. The rabbit did not move an inch to get away. To the rabbit it was like they weren't even their, or more like the rabbit couldn't sense them. Hitomi, Kagome, and Rin could not be sensed by any living creature or animal. Their magic helped them conceal themselves from being detected.

The rabbit sat there and kept munching away on its meal. _Yeah, you just go on and enjoy that meal, little one, for it'll be your last._ thought Kagome, her mouth starting to water. It was Hitomi's job to catch the meals, and that's exactly what she did. She had pounced onto the rabbit and it was now hanging form her jaws. Blood covered the dead rabbit's coat and the fur bordering Hitomi's jaw.

Rin jumped out of the bushes excited to eat the catch, followed by Kagome who calmly walked over. The rabbit dropped out of Hitomi's mouth at Rin's feet and Rin quickly started ripping the meat off of it. Hitomi went to find another rabbit for Kagome. Hitomi usually ate the left overs. She quickly sniffed out another rabbit and followed the trail to it. As she followed it's trail, another pack was on the prowl....

* * *

"Can we turn into our other forms yet?!," whined a little werewolf pup.

"Will you shut-up, Shippo? We've had enough," answered a male werewolf.

"Be nice, Inu-Yasha. Aunt Esme, can we change our forms yet?," asked a female werewolf's voice.

"Yes, we can. I believe the time has come," answered the ancient pack healer, and makeshift pack leader, Aunt Esme.

All of the pack gave a sigh of relief. They all finally got to change into their favored form. Everyone welcomed the change. They all loved the freeness of it. Creaks of changing bones and joints could be heardwith moans and groans of painas their spines started to arch into that of what humans would call "werewolf."

The changes were complete. Alleighteen of the pack members changed into forms between human and wolf. There were more pack members, but they were all left behind.

All the present pack memberslined up, ready to speed off after their pack leader howled the song of the hunt. First, Aunt Esme howled. Next Sesshomaru, then Kouga, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Naraku, Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, Buck, Valenti, Rafael(Rafe), Greg, and Ayame. Then the pups Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta joined in. The song slowly died down, and when it finally died they all sped off to hunt.

When they found a family of rabbits, they slowed and pounced onto their meal. As the adults ripped at their food to their hungers satisfaction, that had grown over the trip here, the pups sneaked away, wandering the grounds of "their new territory."

As time went by, and the adults hungers' were satisfied, they noticed that the pups were gone. They panicked and turned into their human forms so they could communicate. Once they had changed, a buzz of panicked whispers could be heard. Aunt Esme called for silence and asked Sango, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Kikyou to search for them. They changed into there werewolf forms and started searching....

* * *

As Rin ate her dinner, Kagome picked up the scent of intruders and heard the howl of their hunting time. She kept her growl muffled so that Rin wouldn't worry about the howl, since she still didn't understand what the meaning of the howl was yet. Kagome smeltthree different scents drawing nearer, and so did Rin. They both heard playful sounds. The sounds came closer, and closer, and closer, until suddenly three, what Kagome and Rin had recognized as werewolves, crashed through the bushes.

Rin gave a playful yelp of joy and caught the attention of the three werewolves. Rin neared the three male pup werewolves, but with every step they backed away, afraid of what her intentions might be. Just then, Kagome smeltsix other scents drawing near....fast. In fact, they were drawing near too fast for Kagome's liking.

Just then, thesix scents leaped over the brush and in front of, what Kagome took as their pups, protectively, baring their teeth and growling. And on pure instinct, Kagome jumped in front of Rin. Far off somewhere else, closing the gap between herself and what was left of her pack, Hitomi hurried to thenine scents "threatening" her pack....

* * *

Hitomi ran as fast as she could. She ran as if the "devils were at her heels." She hoped that she'd make it before her pack was obliterated. The spirits of her pack were there, and she took that as a comfort because they would protect them, but she sped up just in case they didn't succeed.

It got harder to breath with her catch in her mouth, so she spit it out and sped up even more. _Please let them be okay!_ thought Hitomi as she neared her pack. She finally arrived and jumped over the brush and slid/turned to a stop facing her new threat. Thenine intruders were a bitsurprised at this newcomer, especially since it was female;it was overly protective for a female.

Hitomi barred her teeth and emitted a deep, dangerous growl. Kouga had lunged at Hitomi,taking the threat. Hitomi grabbed Rin by the back of her neck, like a cat, and both Hitomi and Kagome jumped out of the way in opposite directions. Hitomi knew that she wasnow main threat, so she tossed Rin to Kagome.Kagome caught Rin instinctivelyand sped off to a safer location. Inu-Yasha followed, hot on her tail. He would be damned if he let his enemy escape.

The rest of Inu-Yasha's group were surprised once again at this lone wolf's act of protectiveness, and grew more surprised as Hitomi slowly changed to that of a werewolf. _I'm glad they can't tell my facial features._ thought a relaxed Hitomi. It would be a fight for territory once again.

Kouga had stood there, shocked, but snapped out of it and lunged again at Hitomi's back. Sensing this, Hitomi jumped up to grab a branch and she laughed, well, what was left of a laugh in her, anyway,at him as he continued to trudge forward. She dropped down behind him, and he turned and charged again. At the last minute, she ducked and grabbed a tuft of his fur and kicked him over her head. He slammed into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

Hitomi didn't stick around to face the rest, and instead looked forward to beat the crap out of that other werewolf chasing her pack members. She could feel three of the other werewolves catch up to her, but she didn't dare look back, and, instead sped up. She was nearing Rin and Kagome, and when she got there the scene made her heart stop. There, Kagome was held in the air by her throat by Inu-Yasha, and Rin lay motionless on the ground.

Hitomi's blood shot up to more than a boil. She felt hot, angrytears streak down her furred face and she felt her wolf instinct take over. _I won't lose anymore members._ she angrily thought. She lunged forward and bit hard into Inu-Yahsa's arm. This made him let go, but Hitomi didn't hold on to his arm, instead she caught Kagome. Kagome fainted from her loss of oxygen. Hitomi quickly propped Kagome up against a tree with Rin nearby.

Inu-Yasha charged toward Hitomi, but he soon regretted that. Hitomi grabbed his throat and squeezed. Her nails dug into his flesh and she savored the feel of the blood running under her fingers. Her eyes started to glow red with anger, which made Inu-Yasha frozen with fear, and he never scared easily. Just then the three members arrived in time to witness this, but before they could even attack, Hitomi threw Inu-Yasha a them. As they looked on, she stood tall and rigged, her eyes still glowing blood red, and for just one moment, one magical moment, thefour of them could see thousands of spirit wolves, eyes glowing yellow, gathered around her feet.

Hitomi calmed a bit and her sight became more then that one color she hated the most, red. She turned around ignoring the stares behind her and walked towards Kagome's and Rin's body. Kagome awoke as Hitomi stood there in front of her. She slowly stood and Hitomi bent down to pick up Rin. Kagome momentarily formed her mouth into that of a humans and said in a language only they could understand, "s'tel og."

"Heay," answered Hitomi, her mouth also changed as Kagome changed her mouth to it's wolf shaped form.

(A/n: It's called "scramble")

Before Hitomi changed her mouth back, too, she said, "Don't ever wander into our territory again." And left. The others stood there spacing out for a moment then snapping back to reality. They sure had news to tell the rest of the pack.

* * *

Hitomi and Kagome bathed Rin and themselves and went to bed, ready to go to school in the morning.(like it? Hate it? R/R :) 


	2. New Kids in Highschool

Chapter 2 up! Yeah, I know I should finish my other story, but I had just read the book and was inspired. I still making changes to the story line in the other story, so be patient in the mean time................ Enjoy! 

Chapter 2: New Kids In Highschool

* * *

Bang

"Oh, Crap! #$!"

_How the hell can Hitomi be up this early in the morning?_ thought Kagome as she lookedat the clock.6:30 a.m. Kagome slowly rose out of bed and got ready for the day. _Glad we don't get homework._ she thought.

"Kagome! Ya up yet!," yelled Hitomi, her voice traveling up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm up!," Kagome called back, checking her self over in the mirror. She wore a black shirt with black baggy jeans, completed with a black leather jacket. She loved black and matched it perfectly, just like Hitomi.

"Can you get Rin up, Kagome? Please!," yelled Hitomi, putting another toast into the toaster oven.

"Yeah, sure!," answered Kagome. Kagome opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall and reached for the doorknob, but the door shot open.

"Morning, Kagome-onii-chan!," greeted Rin.

Kagome was totally taken off guard.

"How the hell can you people get up this early?," thought Kagome aloud.

"We just can," said Rin in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right, since Hitomi is such a loud mouth every morning," said Kagome. That made Rin giggle.

"I heard that! Hurry up and get your buts down here!," yelled Hitomi.

Rin and Kagome lept down the stairs and jolted to the table. They each ate a piece of toast and eggs.

"Who were those other peoples last night?," asked Rin, out of thin air.

"I don't know. Hitomi what about you?," said Kagome.

"We have a new pack in town, ladies and gentlemen," Hitomi answered. There was silence. Then, "Can I play with them?," asked Rin. Kagome was about to answer her with a "No", but Hitomi kicked her under the table and said, "Yes you can, Rin. It'll be nice for you to play with pups your age, wouldn't it, Kagome?"

Catching on Kagome answered, "Yeah, that would be nice. Rin, we'll try and find them tonight, okay?"

"Yay!," said Rin.

They cleaned up and was out of the house by 7:00. They usually rode to school on their motorcycles, so they all got on. Kagome rode her own, while Rin rode in the back of Hitomi. They made sure their helmets were strapped on tightly and were off.

They dropped off Rin then went to their school. They found a parking space and made their usual entrance. They walked to an old willow tree near the "Haunted Forest," or so it said on the sign. They loved this tree and could feel the tree's appreciation for them. They could tell it was lonely for the tree. They hung out there until the bell rang.

The classroom was packed when they got there. Students chit chatting, blocking isles, etc. No one noticed them since they were the out casts of the school. They both actually liked it that way. They had their own piece and quiet. Any time they did something bad they were excused. They could sneak out of the most hardest trouble-making situations.

They found their seats at the back of the class and waited for the class to begin. And as predicted, the bell rang and in walked the teacher. "Good morning class!," greeted the teacher. There were a few mumbled greetings, then there was silence. All of a sudden, Kagome bursted out, "Good morning!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Hey they may have been outcasts, but that didn't mean no one new them. They were known for their sneakiness.

Both Kagome and Hitomi, with their sharp hearing, could hear muffled laughs coming form outside the closed door. Then pickedfive familiar scents. "They're the ones from last night," whispered Kagome to Hitomi.

"I know," was all Hitomi answered, leaning back in her chair with her shades on. Kagome did the same, with her own pair of shades. "CLASS! We have new students. Will youfive come in, please?," said the teacher. Thefive filed in.

* * *

We all filed in and waited to be introduced. Sango picked uptwo familiar scents. It was coming from thetwo people in the back of the class, laying back and relaxing. "Hey, do you think thosetwo in the back are the ones form last night?," whispered Sango to her pack mates.

"Their scents are the same, but I can't tell if their like us," whispered Miroku.

"I say we find out," added in Kouga.

"Hey, the wimpy-wolf has a brain after all," whispered Inu-Yasha.

"Why I otta-,"

"Kouga not now.,"

"Class, let's welcome the new students!," said the teacher, and as their usual greeting, a few mumbles. It was Hitomi's turn. She blurted out into the silence, "Welcome to this crappy place we call 'School.'"

Everyone bursted out with laughter. "HITOMI! Do not be rude! Quiet down class! Class quiet down, please!," yelled the teacher trying to quiet down the class. Then said, "You may take your seats back there. Class quiet down!"

Thefive of them went into the back, and as they past, a few girls started to drool over Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Kouga, and Miroku. And afraid to look at them, thefour boys looked to their destination. Sango and Miroku took the seats on the other side of Kagome, and Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Kouga sat on the other side of Hitomi. Before Sango could introduce herself, Kagome said, "Bad move."

"You should ask for a different seat," continued Hitomi.

"Why should we?," said Sesshomaru, leaving everyone surprised.

"You'll find out.....," and Hitomi trailed off, leaving the new students clueless.

The bell had rung for the last period, Lunch. Kagome and Hitomi found out that for all of their periods they had the new students in it. They quickly walked out of the class avoiding the new comers as much as possible. They didn't know why, but they felt that thesefive were trouble. It made it even harder for them that thefive followed them around. And what made things even worse was what lied ahead of them.

There, blocking their path, were thefive that they were trying to avoid. They passed them and they turned and walked the same pace, in the same order as their home room period. "What do you people want?," questioned Kagome, as confident as she looked.

Kagome and Hitomi walked to their lockers looking straight ahead. Thefive gathered around, leaning against the lockers if they had to. "Why we would like to introduce our selves, pretty miss, and possibly you could introduce yourselves to us?," asked Miroku, and continued, "I'm Miroku and that's Sango, my angel. Those other guys are Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inu-Yasha."

There was silence, then "Well, my name is 'Kagome' and she's 'Hitomi,'"answered Kagome.

"And if, handsome sir, doesn't get his hands away from 'Pretty Miss's' ass, I will personally rip it out of its joint," continued Hitomi, keeping her cool.

Miroku immediately removed his hand, hearing the seriousness in her voice. Kagome and Hitomi walked away leaving thefive behind in shock at their violent answer, but as they turned the corner, they saw something that made their day worse. They stood there, frozen, with a slight pang of fear. They turned around, but wasn't quick enough.

"Oh, hi Hitomi, Kagome, nice to see you made it. Hey, where are you going?," said Ayume, former friend and is now the prep/slut of the school.

Kagome and Hitomi walked as fast as they could away, and knew that Ayume and her gang were following. Kagome and Hitomi turned the corner and sped up their pace like they were late for a meeting. Kouga had spotted them and said, "Change your mind?"

"In your dre--Hitomi they're coming fast," said Kagome.

"I know, I know," answered Hitomi.

"Who ya talking about?," asked Inu-Yasha, turning his head to look in the back as they sped upthe pace of the walk. Inu-Yasha's head was forced to look straight ahead by Kagome.

"Don't look back," was all she said.

"But, why?," questioned Sango.

"Just be afraid, be very afraid. Kagome, let's run. NOW!," said Hitomi as she grabbed Kagome's arm and tugged her along.

Once Kagome ran on her own Hitomi let go. They quickly turned into the girls bathroom, but the plan was rendered useless when Ayume and a few girls came in to rough them up. "Well, well what do we have here...."

* * *

"Well, that was pretty rude!," exclaimed Sango as the followers ran past them after Kagome and Hitomi.

"Wonder what got them in this mess," said Sesshomaru.

A few minutes after that comment Kagome came running out of the bathroom with Hitomi being thrown out of the bathroom and slamming into a pole. Thefive knew that Hitomi's leg probably was broken because of the sheer force of the impact. Kagome helped her friend up and they were surprised that Hitomi could stand on her own. Sango was the first to rush over to Hitomi's side when Ayume and her gang walked out of the bathroom.

Ayume headed over to Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha took Hitomi's warning and was afraid, very afraid.

"Hey big boy, wanna go some where?," asked Ayume. Inu-Yasha considered his choices. 1.)He could say no and walk away or 2.)he could say yes, find a really secluded area, and tear her to shreds. He'd go with option #2, but before he could answer Kikyou stomped up and said,"Get out of here, bitch, Inu-Yasha's mine."

As Ayume and Kikyou argued, Hitomi took the chance to limp out of there and to their spot, followed by Sango, and when they had the chance, Kouga, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru followed. Hitomi made it there, but the pain started to get unbearable. "Sango, go get a nurse," said Inu-Yasha with a concerned voice. Before Sango could go, Kagome said,"No. Don't get them mixed up into this."

"But she-" before Sango could finish Hitomi said, "No. I don't need them. Kagome, hurry and do it already."

Kagome grabbed her foot and pulled. With a sickening crack, Hitomi's joint was relocated to it's rightful place. Hitomi moved her leg, experimenting then stood.

"D-does this happen all the time?," asked Kouga, just as shocked as everyone else at what had just happened.

"Yeah, it does," answered Kagome, wiping her hands and standing up.

"Who is that girl?," asked Sesshomaru.

"That was the school s-exiest woman."

_WHAT!?_ was written over everyone's face, but when they turned around they saw Ayume standing next to Kikyou.

"Hello, Hitomi. Thanks for introducing me to these handsome young men. Nice to meet you all," said Ayume.

"It was my pleasure to. It is also my pleasure to do this," said Hitomi, dumping a bucket of water over Ayume's head. Ayume was shocked, but recovered and stomped off furiously and embarrassed.

Hitomi had a smirk on, but it quickly disappeared when Kikyou pushed her into the willow. It also just so happened that there was a growing branch that was there. It stabbed Hitomi in the back, and she gave a yelp of pain. The smell of blood drenched the air. It was only a minor wound, so Hitomi was okay.

"What the hell was that for, Kikyou?!," asked a furious Inu-Yasha.

"Well, she deserved it!," retorted Kikyou.

"Well maybe you deserve it, too!," said Kouga, grabbing the collar of Kikyou's shirt. But before he could slam Kikyou into the tree, Kagome said, "Stop. Hitomi's okay. No need to hurt anyone else."

Hitomi just got up silently and walked away, followed by Kagome. School had ended long ago, so thefive of them were left standing their in utter shock of the mercy that was given to Kikyou. Even Kikyou was speechless. Breaking out of the stupor, Sesshomaru stated an off-the-subject statement. "I will never get humans."

"How do we know they're even humans?," asked Sango.

"How do we know that their not?," said Kouga, dropping Kikyou.

"Well, we know that they can't be humans. The force of my push would have knocked her unconscious, much less broken her spine. And I did it because she's a stuck up bitch," said Kikyou.

"Well, what you did was irrational, and she didn't deserve it. I guess being the pack's slut, you would also have a small brain," said Sango.

"What did you call me?," asked a furious Kikyou.

"No time to start a fight now, we need to get going or we'll be late looking for those otherthree 'werewolves' from last night," said Miroku.

"If we're lucky, we might have already found them," said Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hey peeps! I changed it! I don't know it didn't feel right the other way wrote it. It would have never made sense with my writing, well if you did read the other way. -Hitomi 


	3. Welcomes, Hellos, and I Know You!

Hey peeps! I changed chappy 1 and 2. Only chappy 2's story line was changed, if you read the first version. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and ... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hellos, Welcomes, and-I Know You!

"Hurry up, Hitomi! I wanna go already," whined Rin.

"Be patient, Rin. We'll get there eventually," answered Kagome.

"How 'bout now. I'm ready," said Hitomi.

"But it's still early, Hitomi,"defended Kagome.

"There is now such thing as 'still early' when running with the pack,"Hitomi retorted.

"Oh, alright,"moanedKagome, defeated.They all filed out the door accordingly.

Then, theyrealized why Rin was so jittery. The moon was out, and it was full. No werewolf could resist the urge to change on a full moon. It also made it easier to change on a full moon since magic filled the air surrounding them with comfort. Allthree of them changed and waited for their eyes to adjust. Once their had eyes adjusted, they saw their pack, waiting for them, in a more solid form. They now were slightly visible to the naked eye.

Hitomi walked to the front and gave a howl, but this time it wasn't the howl of the hunt. This time it was the howl of mourning. Mourning the death of their pack mates. They all had died when the moon was full. Slowly, Kagome's howl joined Hitomi's, then Rin's. Rin knew what this howl meant, and put all of the strength she had into it. Then the howls of the spirits could be heard. They didn't care if the people of this small town could here it.

The howl slowly died down and Hitomi broke into a trot,in no rush. The pack followed while the pups played at the adults paws. The pups curved this way and that between legs and under bellies. They had reached the front of the pack and were now mimicking Hitomi and Kagome. They mimicked the adults from holding their head high down to graceful pace of their paws. Hitomi had seen this out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile. _It's like they aren't even dead._ thought Hitomi sadly.

They had already entered the forest and were now nearing their destination. The pups were still mimicking Hitomi and Kagome, including Rin. There was a clearing up ahead, and as they passed it they were met by werewolves. Hitomi knew that they were waiting for them there for a while.

Hitomi stopped right in front of the makeshift pack leader, Aunt Esme. Hitomi looked at Aunt Esme square in the eyes and her gaze never wavered. Being as Aunt Esme could barely see the ghostly pups, like the rest of her pack could, she cracked a small smile. Aunt Esme transformed into her human form, taking her pack by surprise. Only a few of her pack transformed, but the rest did not trust this new found pack all that well yet.

Hitomi, also just as trusting, transformed herself into her human form, but kept her eyes like a wolf's, sharp and forever seeing.

"Welcome, young one,"Aunt Esme greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Aunt Esme.And, as you know, you are the young one in this case," answered Hitomi.

Everyone was confused. How did they know each other? How could Aunt Esme be younger than Hitomi? Whispers could be heard throughout the secluded area. Once Rin transformed, though, the whisper's ended and all eyes fell on her.

"Hitomi-onii-chan, who is 'A-Aunt Ezme,'" was all she asked.

"I know you," said a pups voice from the crowd of the opposite pack.

The owner of the voice andtwo others pushed their way through the crowd towards Rin. Once they were out, Rin exclaimed, "Shippo! Hitomi-onii- chan, this is Shippo from school!"

Before Rin could step forward, a huge animal emerged from the shadows. As itdrew nearer, there were gasps of surprise. There standing before them was a huge white female wolf. It was taller than a human and carried a dead boar in it's jaws.

Upon examining it's huge jaws, they all took a step back. But, Rin, Hitomi , and a now transformed Kagome, did the exact opposite. They took a step forward. As they neared the huge wolf, the wolf neared them. Hitomi reached out and grabbed the boar from the wolf's jaws. Kagome quickly added her help, seeing as the catch was huge enough to feed everyone here. Rin stretched out her arms to help, but couldn't reach, so instead she hugged the huge wolf's nose, and ran to Kagome's side as they walked back toward the others.

The huge wolf followed. Everyone backed away, leaving behind a few stragglers who had dignity and honor. Hitomi could tell thatfive of the stragglers were none other then Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango. She could smell them. There were others that she already started to dislike, but she paid them no attention, though, as she kneeled down to place the boar at Aunt Esme's feet. She stood and said, "Welcome. We will share our home with you."

"Dear child, I will also be honored if you joined our pack. Would you,"questioned Aunt Esme.

A few whispers of protestrose up again and it grew louder and louder, until Sesshomaru bellowed, "SHUT-UP!"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Well, Hitomi," said Aunt Esme.

She looked at Kagome and nodded. Kagome nodded as an answer and they both looked down at Rin.

"Aunt Esme, I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. I think you should ask little Rin here," answered Hitomi.

Aunt Esme kneeled down to Rin's height and asked, "Little One, would you and your pack like to be apart of ours?"

Understanding what was being asked, Rin answered, "YES," then hearing Kagome clearing her throat, Rin added, "We would like to join your pack."

"Then we shall celebrate tonight," said Aunt Esme.

There were a few who disagreed with letting this pup decide and what her decision was, but no one said anything. Instead everyone rushed toward the new pack mates and greeted and patted them.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, or standing and chatting about their first day. Rin was showing the other pups her spirit pack mates and being the little girl she truly was. The adult werewolves were intrigued by this also, and were included in the discussion. Hitomi sat next to Kagome, both with knees up to their chests. _There are more werewolves here now than the howls last night._ thought Kagome. Hitomi, reading her mind, answered, "It's because those howls last night were only the moving party. This is the whole pack. And it's a pretty big one."

"Yeah, your tellin' me! I'm going to help Rin, okay," said Kagome.

"Yeah, whatever," answered Hitomi, and Kagome walked off.

An adult female werewolf had just shown up coming from out of the crowd and was walking toward Hitomi. No one seemed to notice...or care. Except for one...

* * *

_Why do we always have to have celebration parties whenever someone new joined the pack. It's totally pointless! I'll never understand the brain of lowly werewolves._ thought Sesshomaru. Everyone else was chatting away, having a few drinks that were brought out. Sesshomaru could have been almost invisible; _almost_ being the key word. His hair was silver and the light from the campfire was bouncing off of the shine of his hair.

Sesshomaru steadily scanned the crowd, looking for no one in particular, until his eyes found trouble and her twin. The twin just so happened to be one of the pack, and trouble was between her and the new pack member, Hitomi. _I'll just leave Hitomi and Astrid to their business._ thought Sesshomaru. As his eyes had just moved to somewhere else, a slap had echoed throughout the party, then the humming of silence. All eyes fell upon Astrid and Hitomi.

* * *

Hitomi looked up at the approaching female werewolf. _Well, at least someone noticed me._ thought Hitomi. The female werewolf was now standing in front of Hitomi.

"Hi, name's Hitomi," said Hitomi politely.

The other werewolf scrunched her face into a disgusted look and responded, "Astrid."

The other werewolf's expression changed to an evil smirk and she whispered in Hitomi's ear, "Watch your step now. All the guys here are mine. Don't forget it." _This was not the kind of attention I wanted. Do the gods hate me or what._ thought Hitomi.

"I wasn't thinking about mating yet. Seesh, where'd your logical time line go? Up your crack and around the corner? Mating season's not until-" Hitomi couldn't finish when her cheek was slapped so hard that it forced her head to look over her shoulder. It also made a resounding slap.

Hitomi's expression was not that of shock, but that of blankness and nothing more...

* * *

She saw them. They had come home drunk again and the alcohol smell drenched the air. It all happened so quickly and fast that she hardly could see it. Both of them had advanced on her, their disgusting smells getting closer. The first attack had come in a blink of an eye. They hit her in the stomach, then ribs. They hated her for what she was, and tore her up from the inside out. It never bothered her as much as this, though. They had never actually hit her.

After that she had become as cold as the winter season in the North Pole. No one was ever let in to her heart. She could not get anyone else hurt. Her coldness had helped her a little. Pushing everybody as far away from her as possible, and yet there were a few who were brave enough to ask her out, orin her line of species, be her mate. She all turned them down by the only thing that she grew up from, violence. She made them eat dirt as her response. She knew to some of them she was just a toy, a mere game to see if she would accept anyone. They all found out, the hard way, that she didn't.

Then one day that all turned around. A pack had found her and took her in. There she met Rin and Kagome, who changed her to her old self. She got to know everyone and slowly adapted to her new way of life. Then they were all killed. If Kagome and Rin weren't there she probably would have killed herself. To bad that her cold self was only buried under all of her new found feelings because now it was about to be unearthed by a mere werewolf...

* * *

A/n: Evil Cliffy! Kikyou doesn't deserve to be including. Astrid is the real pack slut. Sango was just teasing. Don't worry it'll be a Kag/Inu pairing...with other surprises. I'll update soon. See yahz- Hitomi 


	4. ChangedForever?

As you all know, my new name is "UberDarkness", Uber is slang for powerful. Sorry it took so long to update, but school is not helping. Enjoy!---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Changed......Forever?  
  
Her stare was as cold as ever when she looked up to Astrid's face. Astrid withdrew a little, but didn't back away completely. Hitomi's expression was totally unreadable to everyone, but Kagome and Rin knew it all too well and pushed their way through the crowd towards their 'sister.' They struggled through the crowd of bodies and finally reached their target, tho when they arrived they were a little late. Hitomi was holding a struggling Astrid by her neck and was suffocating her. Rin slowly approached since Kagome was too shocked at the scene before her.  
  
'Why? Why now? Why did she change to that other being?' thought Kagome. Then she noticed Rin walking towards Hitomi, and quickly ran towards Rin. She struggled to keep Rin from advancing. "No. Let me go, Kagome-onii-chan!," were Rin's muffled words. "Rin you can't go near her. You might get hurt.," answered Kagome. "But she needs me, sister.," argued Rin. That caught Kagome. Rin was right. Now of all times, Hitomi needed them and here she was afraid to help, afraid of her, what she has just become. She then also realized that she was turning out to be like Hitomi's parents. They hated her for what Hitomi was, but she knew that they were afraid truly afraid of her, so they made her believe that she was the monster, not them.  
  
Kagome let go of Rin, Rin waiting for Kagome to start walking. When Kagome did, Rin walked at her pace. They got closer and closer and stopped right in front of the scene. Kagome placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and said, "Stop it, Hitomi. You're hurting her." It was like Hitomi snapped out of a trance, but didn't show it. Her expression was the same, but softer. Hitomi sighed and dropped Astrid. She looked down at an out-of- breath Astrid and said, "Do not insult my pack. We are not sluts nor do we flirt with every male in the pack. I'd watch my step if I were you. I was never ruler of packs for nothing." With that, she took Rin's hand, with Kagome following behind, and walked away from their new pack, not sure if they wanted to return. "What is a 'f- flirt'? asked Rin. "A 'flirt' is a 'slut', Rin.," answered Kagome. "I thought a 'slut' is an 'idiot'?," questioned Rin. Hitomi looked down and said with a smile, "Exactly, Rin." Snickers could be heard from the pack behind them, and they could feel a lot of glowing eyes piercing their backs as they left.  
  
They arrived home. They wanted to go back, but didn't know what would await them. They would leave that discussion for tomorrow. Right now all they wanted was to sleep and hope for good dreams, for they'll never know what kind of questions would pop up from their new found pack.  
  
"Come on, Rin! Please go to school today?," pleaded Hitomi. "No! I have to look after Hitomi-onii-chan! Hitomi-onii-chan might hurt peoples now!," said Rin. Rin kept insisting and knew that she was going to win. She was worried that if anyone made Hitomi mad, Hitomi would hurt people, or worse lead them to the hole of death! She wouldn't allow that to happen. "Argh, alright, you can come.," said Hitomi. "Yay!,"screamed Rin, and with that they all went to the same school.  
  
As they arrived, heads turned to see the calm little girl riding on the back of the motorcycle. Hitomi glared at anyone you decided to make a wise crack joke about their 'little sister' being here. Then, *sigh* someone just had to open their big trap and toy with their lives. I guess they wanna die early. "What! Hitomi babysitting already?! Ah, she's growing up so fast!," said a very familiar voice. Oh, it was just Ayume. She always toys with her life. Giggles and snickers could be heard as they passed crowd after crowd towards their usual place of rest, the willow.  
  
They sat down, Rin taking out her drawing kit and was being well behaved. School didn't really matter to them. It was staying alive that was more important. Then again, what wasn't more important. A few shadows blocked the sun from shining on them. Rin had looked up and greeted, "Hi, peoples!", in a very calm manner. Hitomi looked up, Kagome wanting to mind her own business didn't. She wanted whoever was there to do the same. "So, what was up with last night?," asked Sango, in her usual sweet voice. "It was nothing, Sango.," said Kagome. "It sure didn't look like nothin'. And what was up with that 'Queen of pack' line, huh?," asked Inu-Yasha, pretty much summing up what Hitomi had said the night before. Hitomi saddened a bit and went to sit alone somewhere. She needed to think. It was hard to face another pack that dropped questions about your past out of thin air. Then again, they were pack and needed to know.......everything.  
  
"What's with her?," asked Kouga. "Sometimes speaking of her pack that way can kinda get a person down.," said Sango. "It's the 'Queen of pack' part, and yes, Sango, you are right. Our pack had died years ago from humans who became more than monsters. You could smell the raw silver and blood everywhere. It wasn't a pretty picture. She's guilty because she wasn't there to protect the pack. We kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she still believes it.," stated Kagome. Every word had a hint of sadness though it wasn't easy to hear.......for a human, anyway. "What happened to her mate? He should have protected the pack.," added Sesshomaru. "She didn't have a mate. She won the trial herself. How she did it goes farther than that memory, and it is not my place to share information that is not my decision to share.," answered Kagome. This had raised a few questions. She won the trial? Not many females can do that. Yeah, competing against other females to win the honor of being the mate of the pack leader, but competing for the title of the pack leader, itself? You'd have to be pretty strong.  
  
"Why? Why did she do that? It wasn't a big deal to possibly risk your life over.," questioned Miroku. Kagome didn't have an answer to that one, but a tiny voice spoke up behind her. "It was because she wanted change.," answered Rin. "Change? Like what, ruling over the race of man? Taking the pack down a different path?," asked Sango. Kagome looked down at her 'little sister'. She was a bit surprised that Rin had known the answer. 'Well, I guess Rin needs to know at least a little about Hitomi, huh?' thought Kagome. "It was to change the rights of wolves. As you saw, we can change to full wolves, while you and pack can only change to half. Rin have troubling changing to full too.," stated Rin, "We never had chance to live in real world. Every pack boss always take pack into hiding places. Hitomi-onii-chan wanted pack to run free at night at least. And Rin understand that to decide what pack need to do you have to be pack boss. And that what Hitomi-onii-chan did. She won pack trial, and lead pack to freedom to roam with humans." "But it was shortly lived when a few of us got out of hand and showed our true forms to some humans. They were starting to get wilder and wilder and soon led us to our death. It was sad the way Hitomi's dream come true ended with a bang. Literally. She got over it though. And this new pack might help her pass it completely.," continued Kagome.  
  
This knew information was sinking into their brains as the bell rang to start school. Hitomi walked over and put on a cheery smile. Now that you know me, I want to know you.," was she all she said then walked off to her next class with Rin and Kagome behind her. The 5 that were left standing followed them. "Some past you got, Hitomi. It's actually kind of interesting.," commented Kouga. "Yeah, it's interesting to the police too.," mumbled Kagome. "What did you say?," asked Sango, hearing all too clearly like the rest of them. "Oh, nothing. We better get to class.," and she sped off, with everyone else close behind. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Finally! It was lunch and school would be ending soon. But you know when the day is going so great, then you get that little bump in the road. Well that is exactly how it happened when, "Hi, Hitomi, Kagome. I see we've met some boys. Wanna introduce me?," said that oh, so annoying voice of Ayume. "No, we don't want to introduce you to them. You've already made a great impression of yourself already.," said Kagome plainly. "Hi, I'm Ayume. Your's?," asked Ayume, clearly adressing Sesshomaru with her "seductive" voice(more like totally annoying!). "I don't go with amateurs.," he clearly stated, obviously bored. "Um, well, excuse me I have business to attend to.," said Ayume, obviously caught off guard, and too embarrassed to ask the other guys. She walked off with her usual boy/girl posy, Sesshomaru earning a few jealous glares from the guys. He didn't care because he had his eye on one girl, and that one girl could change his life forever.  
  
Change  
  
What is change?  
Is it just a twist of the imagination?  
The way of living?  
Or is it something more?  
  
Does it effect the way you survive?  
Why does change happen?  
Is it for the better?  
Or for the worse?  
  
Humans will never know,  
But what humans will always know is,  
That change can be good,  
Bad,  
For the better,  
For the worse,  
A twist of the imagination,  
Or the way you live,  
And it will always be different from the day before and after. 


	5. New Leader

Sorry this came so late! The story will be about 2-3 chapters more till it's over. I might connect it to my other stories and make it a chain of stories or just leave it as one. I'm sorry that it's so short! Well.......ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5: New Leader  
  
It was night again. There were recent deaths occurring near the forest that the pack met in. It was all over the news. A women turned up dead. Gutted and sucked dry. They knew now that they had to lay low. It wouldn't be safe at night any more with police crawling near their house and the forest. Can't forget about the police that keep coming to question them. Hitomi looked out, disgusted that they wouldn't leave them alone. They'd have to be more careful. It's been 3 days since they've been trapped in these forms. As long as the forest bordering the back of their house wasn't occupied they weren't going to get too out of control.  
  
Rin had been sick after the first night without transforming. It was bad for a pup her age missing at least a night of transforming. This meant that Kagome and Hitomi stayed home with Rin. They hadn't been in touch with their new pack for a while. Soon the police would come to question them again. Well, actually Hitomi. No one knew that Kagome and Rin even existed. Hitomi wasn't going let them either, so she told them to go to the pack tonight. Of course Kagome disagreed, but Hitomi forced her out with Rin. The police were coming toward the house, so with a dirty, last glance from Kagome to Hitomi, she ran off into the forest. There was a knock at the door. Hitomi went to answer it and was greeted with the usual. "I'm sure you remember us, ma'am. We'd like to ask you some questions."  
  
Kagome and Rin changed into their forms and ran to the scent of their pack. Aunt Esm`e and the rest of the pack were surprised to see them. "Where have you two been, child? Where's Hitomi?," asked Aunt Esm`e. "Hitomi is with the officers. She's a main suspected. The police don't even know that we live with her. She wanted us to come out here.," answered Kagome when she changed into her human form. "In other words, she sacrificed her freedom to finally get out for you two, right?," said Sango, hitting the target perfectly. "Well, now that you are here, let me update ya.," said Inu Yasha. He continued, "We were going to choose the pack leader tonight. And as you know the pack leader's mate has its own competition. So......." "Would you like to enter?," finished Sango. "No thanks. I think Hitomi would have wanted to instead.," said Kagome, "She still hasn't accomplished her dream." "We hoped she would too," said Aunt Esm`e.  
  
The beginning of the ceremony began. Aunt Esm`e read the rules of the game in the ancient tongue. It was translated as: Behold The Way we will fulfill Under the watch of the Gods We fight as our true selves The men started to change into their forms as werewolves. Well, at least the ones who were going to fight in battle for the place of pack leader. Astrid was also going to enter for pack leader, but was not aloud to. So she settle for fighting for the title as pack leader's mate. Let thy battle be won with one worthy of the place One to fulfill the duty of the gods Let Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth see the one through the battle safely Let thy battle BEGIN!  
  
The men who fought for the leader flew at each other. Blood was instantly smelled in the night air. Rin watched, feeling the pain of the wounds being inflicted from one pack mate to another. She wanted to run in so badly, stop the fight, but Kagome held onto her so tightly that she couldn't escape. So, Rin just stood there. Watching. Waiting. She watched Sesshomaru rip and slash a pack mate fiercely. She watched Inu Yasha wrestle with Miroku. When finally Miroku was thrown out and tended to did Inu Yasha move on to another opponent. The numbers went down quickly. So far there were only 2 dead and the rest injured, but not fatally, just cuts and scratches that healed quickly for a werewolf.  
  
The battle kept going until there were only Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru left. Kouga had fought against Sesshomaru, but only lasted a couple of minutes. No it was a duel between family. Well, all werewolves are related, but they didn't all come from the same womb. Technically neither did Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, they had the same father, so that would make them half brothers.  
  
They jumped at each other simultaneously, both going straight for the throat. Sesshomaru cleared Inu Yasha's reach while Inu Yasha barely made it. Sesshomaru was much older than Inu Yasha, which meant that he had more time and experience. Sesshomaru had landed first and quickly charged at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was rammed out of the fight. Straight through the crowd-made wall. Sesshomaru had won the battle and was now the leader of the entire pack. Aunt Esm`e walked into the ring and looked up at the champion. Of course he was a lot taller than her. She then looked around at the other werewolves. They looked eagerly at her to announce the end of the match, The Way.  
  
"The battle has ended. The leader had been chosen under the eye of the Gods and by choice of the Gods. Sesshomaru is our new pack leader and will lead us down our path to freedom.," said Aunt Esm`e. Cheers and howls rang through the crowd. Even the birds, who were supposed to be asleep, chirped their praise and congratulations. Inu Yasha walked up to Sesshomaru and stuck out his hand. "Congrats, Bro.," he said. Sesshomaru took it and they both shook hands. Everyone now knew that there was some sort of peace between the two brothers now.  
  
Though one battle was over now, there was still another. Just like there was a pair for everything. The battle for the mate of the pack leader's place was still vacant. The female werewolves who wanted to fight for the place formed a line in front of Aunt Esm`e after Sesshomaru went into the sidelines. The same ritual took place, some words were changed to fit the occasion. When Aunt Esm`e called it to begin, the females started it a little differently. They all jumped and kicked an opponent close to them, quickly eliminating some players who weren't paying attention. Astrid grabbed a female near her and ripped out her throat. She didn't stop there, though. She shredded the entire body into pieces. Astrid moved on to another female and did the same. After the fourth victim, Rin couldn't watch anymore. She ran into the ring screaming, "Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting her!"  
  
Astrid new the rules perfectly. Any player in the ring was an opponent for the position. She immediately took the chance and jumped at Rin. Before she could get near Rin, Kagome jumped in and rammed Astrid out of the way. Then she quickly threw Rin out of the battle into the arms of Inu Yasha before Astrid could recover. Kagome was attacked by another female, but she easily threw her out of the ring. Astrid took the chance to jump at Kagome since Kagome was the only female left in the ring. She not Kagome over onto her back and bit into Kagome's shoulder. She ripped a piece of flesh off, but was kicked off before she could do any more damage to Kagome. Kagome stood up, not even feeling any pain. Kagome's eyes glowed red. Astrid wasn't the least bit scared. She rushed Kagome and in the last seconds she lashed out her arm and clawed Kagome's abdomen. She quickly grabbed for Kagome's throat and squeezed. Kagome couldn't do a thing. She had promised Rin that she wouldn't fight any more. She promised! And it would be a promise she would keep, wether it be her last or not. Kagome started to black out. The last thing she remembered seeing was Astrid being pushed forward by a blur of light........  
  
Hitomi slammed into Astrid from behind. In the same second she went around and grabbed Kagome before Astrid landed on her. Hitomi handed Kagome to one of the closest werewolves and instructed them to bandage the wound carefully. If Kagome moved her heart would pump faster and would force more blood out of the wound. Hitomi dodged Astrid elbowed her back, which slammed her into the ground. Hitomi was furious. She smelled the blood of the other dead females and her sister's. That final smell made her come running. Good thing the officers finished early.  
  
Hitomi slashed Astrid's back and grabbed her arm. She then swung Astrid around like a rag doll. She threw Astrid out of the ring at 110 mph. She ran after Astrid and was in front of Astrid in a matter of seconds. She caught Astrid by the neck and squeezed harder and harder. When Astrid blacked out she let her body fall to the ground. She starred at Astrid with fierce, yellow, glowing eyes. Once she calmed down and came to her senses, she realized what she just did. She had known what would happen tonight.  
  
She swung around in realization. The crowd had followed her and was looking back at her, expectantly. In the middle stood the new pack leader, Sesshomaru. She smiled and said, "You're not going to tame me that easily.," and she sped off. Sesshomaru smirked and chased after her. "Wild one, ain't she?," said Miroku. Sango hit him on the head.  
  
Hitomi woke up the next morning and found herself in her room. She relapsed on the events that happened last night and smiled. She had ran through the forest dodging through brush and jumping from branch to branch, looking back every so often to see Sesshomaru following her. Then she out in the clear. She ran home and slammed the door behind her. To any one watching she was just a blur. When she looked out the window, Sesshomaru stood, arms crossed and leaning against a tree. He whispered, "I'll get you one day." and disappeared.  
  
He works in strange ways. thought Hitomi. She silently opened her door and crept into Rin's room. She dived onto Rin's bed, immediately waking Rin up. She tickled Rin mercilessly. "Wake Up, Sleepy head!," she said. Kagome had heard the commotion and woke up too. She walked into the room and watched as Hitomi tickled Rin. Kagome loudly said, "The odds aren't fair, Hitomi. Here let me help balance it out." She dived onto the bed too and started to tickle Hitomi. Hitomi stopped tickling Rin and started laughing like crazy. Rin took the chance to tickle Hitomi too. "Hey! Two against one isn't fair!, said Hitomi between laughs.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Hitomi took the split second of distraction to jump up and run down to the door. Kagome and Rin followed her instantly. When Hitomi opened the door, she was tugged out and the door slammed shut behind her before Rin and Kagome got to her. Kagome tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge open. "Hey, let us out!," she yelled as she pounded on the door. They door opened again and Rin and Kagome fell out. The door slam echoed through the empty house. No laughter. No chatter. Just silence.  
Until next time,  
Don't let the darkness take you! 


	6. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Chapter 6: How.....Did I Fall In Love With You?  
  
Hitomi was slammed against a police car. Her arms were roughly pulled behind her back and chained together with silver cuffs. Silver. Hitomi's skin around her wrist's started to get itchy and irritated. They had already began to become red. Kagome and Rin watched as Hitomi watched as there sister was read her rights. But what for? What had Hitomi done that night while the ceremony was taking place. There was no trace of anything horrible happening. So, what?  
  
"Hitomi Shinigami. Age: 17. Responsible for the murder of Chihiro Utsuki. Witnessed by hidden citizen Astrid Cole. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to an attorney and court. Please duck your head as you climb into the vehicle," said the officer as he pushed her into the police car.  
  
They all drove away, sirens whaling their high pitched whales. Rin and Kagome started to run after the police cars, but couldn't reveal themselves. Not in broad daylight. The memory of this morning flashed into their minds. Laughing. Tickling. Giggling. It all seemed as if a memory down Hope's lane, always hoping for it to return to them soon. Then Kagome remembered the name of the one who "had witnessed it." Kagome smelled something uneasy about this. Hitomi wouldn't murder a stranger. Unless........  
  
No! It couldn't be! It only struck those of the weak. Those who can't fight it. It was a rare thing. But........ Kagome gripped Rin's hand and raced into the house. She scanned the calender. Searching the dates. Until it was right in front of her eyes. Hitomi had disappeared that same day their pack was slaughtered. She had the smell of their blood all over her, but Kagome assumed that it was her rolling in the blood and weeping. But, the exact same day in the now. No. She couldn't have murdered that poor woman. Kagome walked to the couch, shocked and bleary eyed. Rin ran upstairs and cried her eyes out. She thought it all over, but there were only those two clues. There was no other clues to uphold the theory of the disease.  
  
Like there are disease for humans there will always be diseases for other beings too. It was a special disease that werewolves were only struck with. It drove the human side away for the animal to take over. It was then a rouge werewolf. It ran wild. Searching for fresh blood and young kill. The woman that had died was young blooded, but their pack wasn't.  
  
Kagome looked out of the window. It was getting dark fast. She ran up to Rin's room and they both jumped out the window. When they landed they were fully transformed. Kagome looked at Rin, but didn't have time to praise and fawn over Rin's accomplishment and apparently, neither did Rin. They ran through the forest and as they neared the pack an aura of uneasiness could be felt. They both slowed their pace and walked into the clearing that their pack were gathered in. They too changed into their half-forms, werewolf.  
  
There were stared at with both pain and anger. And........trust less? How did they lose their trust? Who's trust? A few wads of......dirt? Yes, it was. They were thrown at Rin by......the younger ones? Why? Rin started to whine a little with her head faced downwards. It was after the sixth wad of dirt was thrown did Kagome yell for them to stop. They immediately stopped, frightened, and ran to their parents who gave them angry stares that said 'Do you have to cause us more pain.'  
  
Kagome started to feel guilty, but kept her mask of calmness and ignored the angry glares and sneers. Even Inu Yasha, whom she started to like, a lot, had a sympathetic look on. Kagome neared Aunt Esm`e. Aunt Esm`e said, "What brings-" "Get out of here, you-you pieces of dung! Do you need to cause any more pain to this pack! It's bad enough that we have to live with the disgrace of you and you're pack!, " yelled Astrid. "What are you talking about you and you're pack! You are the disgrace! You're the one who told the police! If it was one of the pack members who had done it then it's the pack's problem not the police!," shot back Kagome. "You may have a point there, child, but we have already gone into authorities," answered Aunt Esm`e, "And, we're not sure what to do. Did she do it? Did Hitomi really do it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!," yelled Kagome, "Of course she did!," yelled Astrid, "I saw it with my own eyes!" "I'm sorry, but we are all in doubt and we must.......ask you to leave. The child can stay, but you must go. We at least owe you that much," said Aunt Esm`e. Kagome looked at every face. Disappointed and angry. Had this pack softened that much without a permanent leader?  
  
Sesshomaru stepped in with his dutiful grace. "She has asked you to leave." Kagome looked up at the tall figure, eyes squinted in malice and more disappointment. "Fine. I'll go. If you are going to give up on her that easily, then I'm her only hope. You won't so I will. I thought this was a stronger pack. With pride for every member," said Kagome, all of her rage sewed into every word. She kneeled down to Rin and picked her up. Kagome cradled her in her arms and stared into those big chocolate eyes. She smiled a light and sad smile.  
  
Kagome quickly stuffed Rin into Sango's arms and said, "Rin you be good. I don't come back alive take care of her, Sango. It's the least you can do." She looked back at the pack and semi-yelled so that they all could hear, "What about the most? Where is them MOST?! Rin, I.......I might not be able to come back alive, but I'll try." With that she ran towards the police station.  
  
The pack waited. Days past. Rin grew stubborn and started to say harsh words to the members of the pack who came near her. She hated them all. Because of them she lost both of her sisters. Then, a few months later, Kagome's blood filled the forest with a very familiar scent. Everyone turned their heads as Rin sped past. Then she stopped at the edge of the clearing. Two figures were limping toward them. When they walked into the clearing, a gasp filled the forest. A blood Hitomi and Kagome stood there. Kagome holding up Hitomi. Rin ran to them, but was quickly caught by Sango. "Rin, stay back. It might be dangerous."  
  
Rin bit Sango's hand, hard. Sango yelped in pain and let go and Rin dashed to her long lost sisters. She forced Hitomi to the ground, squeezing her hard and cried. Hitomi weakly wrapped her arms around Rin. Hitomi's blood covered Rin and Kagome. What happened to her? was the question the filled the empty space. Hitomi's blood filled the ground, the moon's light reflecting off of it.  
  
The pack was about to race to her aid when Astrid charged at Hitomi. "I was saving the last of my strength to hug you, Rin, you know that? But, I have to protect you," whispered Hitomi. She threw Rin off just in time. Astrid kicked her up and she went flying. She hit a nearby tree, well, cracked it, too. It started to topple over. *BOOM* It landed on the ground. With Hitomi under it. Astrid was taken down by none other than Sesshomaru. She was pinned to a tree herself. She looked seductively at him, but her fate was sealed.  
  
The blood-scent of the woman who was reported earlier was clearer than ever! Sesshomaru steamed underneath, but was seen as the usual cold self. He swiftly ripped her heart out and crushed it in his grasp. Astrid's body plummeted to the ground. Blood seeped into the ground below, turning it an autumn brown.  
  
Sesshomaru swiftly ran to the fallen tree and lifted it off of Hitomi's body. The others rushed to his aid and safely set the tree aside. Sesshomaru kneeled next to Hitomi. She started to speak, but was cut off. Her eyes started to water and then tears left trail marks on her face. Sesshomaru started to feel his head get warm and it felt weird. He suddenly felt something run down his face. He wiped it away and whispered to his love, "Don't leave us here. We all still need you. I need you." She whispered back, "When the time comes, to finally die A savor will come and help me by Making the angels of heaven cry. The dove of life, so young and pure Will help me love and find the cure............."  
  
She had gone. She had left them there. Sesshomaru howled his troubles away that night. Slowly melting in, so did everyone else. It was a night to remember.  
  
Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. A year had passed and they had all moved to a forest filled area, with Hitomi. She was now buried at the spot where Sesshomaru knelt. "You know....what she said was told to her by someone in the past. A very old friend of hers. Would you like to meet her?," asked Kagome. Sesshomaru nearly jumped at the question. Nearly. "What was this woman's name? And, yes, I would," answered Sesshomaru. "You'll know soon enough, dear brother," said Kagome as Sesshomaru faded into darkness then into light.......  
  
Don't let the Darkness take you. 


	7. Back to the Beginning

Chapter 7: Back to the Beginning  
  
A silver haired demon with cold gray eyes, scanned his grass land. It has never felt so lonely before. thought this lone figure. The wind of the plane played with his hair like its own toy. It was all there, everything he had ever wanted, yet he didn't feel complete. There was a missing link in his chain of life, of fulfilment. It was supposed to be in front of him like everything else, but it wasn't.  
  
He walked the long distance of the plane. On and on, never needing to stop for water or food. He passed flower after flower, tree after tree, until he found his destination. His pass through the great field felt like a dream that had once happened. Once. It was hard to tell where he had seen it all before. He walked into the village he had come to.  
  
The stench of human was everywhere. Nothing like the lush field. It was a grungy, dirty smell that smothered his keen senses where ever he went. Then he smelled something sweet. It did not smell like food and certainly not like the humans that surrounded him, but sweet and soothing, like the flowers he had passed. It was intoxicating.  
  
He walked his way toward the woman he had seen and pinpointed where the scent came from. "Beautiful aren't they," she said with a wonderful voice that had never filled his ears for a long time. His mother had the same voice. She looked up and met his eyes with hers. The dreamy feeling came back to him again. It was like a scene from a dream, then it twirled in his brain till it hurt. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. When he opened them, it was the same face, but. It was covered with red. Blood.  
  
He wasn't horrified. He let the dream run on its own. Her face wasn't red anymore, but its creamy color again. She walked on, with him following. They both made small talk and introduced themselves till it was time to go. He had lost time. It had escaped from his grasp and he had to go. He promised he would be back.  
  
As he walked away she said, "When the time comes, to finally die A savor will come and help me by Making the angels of heaven cry. The dove of life, so young and pure Will help me love and find the cure. Then it's back to the beginning, where it will happen again But, this time... Love will triumph in the end......... 


End file.
